<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sight to Behold by Batty_Blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194603">Sight to Behold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue'>Batty_Blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Магнус, сними с меня свою адскую зверюгу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sight to Behold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334825">Sight to Behold</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77">cat_77</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Можно подумать, он привык просыпаться под взглядом пары кошачьих глаз, потому что встречался с магом, чьей меткой была, как вы уже догадались, пара кошачьих глаз.</p>
<p>И он любил эти глаза. Любил смотреть в них, любоваться ими так долго, насколько ему позволяли. Подмечать каждый отблеск цвета, как отчетливо вытянутый зрачок сужался и расширялся, реагируя на свет и удовольствие. Любил тот факт, что зрелище это было доступно лишь немногим и что он лично имел к нему неограниченный допуск.</p>
<p>Но вовсе не эти глаза сейчас немигающе таращились на него. И не вес его возлюбленного давил на грудь, как и не его ногти впивались в кожу.</p>
<p>Больно.</p>
<p>— Магнус, сними с меня свою адскую зверюгу, — выкрикнул Алек, ну, точнее, попытался. Кот, о котором шла речь, не был изящной пушинкой, и его приличных размеров тушка давила именно там где надо, чтобы глубокие вдохи давались с большим, чем на то требовалось, трудом.</p>
<p>— Он не адская зверюга, — возразил Магнус, скорее по привычке. — И он делает это только потому, что тебя любит.</p>
<p>— Прямо сейчас я бы предпочел, чтобы он любил меня чуть меньше, — пробубнил Алек.</p>
<p>Вес исчез, но ему, возможно, понадобится иратце, чтобы царапины на коже сделали то же самое. Магнус согнулся над кроватью, держа в руках обманчиво маленький клубок меха.<br/>— Ты же любишь Александра, правда? Потому что у тебя отличный вкус, прямо как у меня, — проворковал Магнус голосом, в использовании которого ни за что потом не признается.</p>
<p>— А он не может любить меня чуть правее? Или левее? А не прямо поверх моих сломанных ребер? Особенно когда я едва могу пошевелить рукой, чтобы его согнать? — пожаловался Алек. Если в голосе и слышалось нытье, вряд ли Магнус станет его за это винить, не после минувшей ночи.</p>
<p>Или же нет.</p>
<p>Теперь он заполучил себе все внимание мага, ну или, по крайней мере, девяносто процентов, учитывая, что тот все еще держал в руках проклятого кота.<br/>— Может это способ Председателя напомнить тебе, что не стоит быть таким идиотом и бросаться в ситуации сломя голову? Ммм? Может это кошачий эквивалент фразы «нужно было вызвать подкрепление и возможно даже его дождаться, прежде чем ворваться внутрь и положить в буквальном смысле орду демонов»?</p>
<p>Да, в этот раз ему так просто не отвертеться.</p>
<p>— Я вызвал подкрепление, — возразил он, игнорируя ту часть про дождаться, потому что, ну, он ее и несколько часов назад проигнорировал.</p>
<p>— Сказать своему столь же неугомонному парабатаю, что, кажется, что-то нашел, и спросить, не хочет ли он проверить вместе с тобой, подкреплением не считается, — продолжал распекать его Магнус.</p>
<p>— Зато нам удалось остановить орду прежде, чем она добралась до обычных граждан, вот так-то, — произнес он с фальшивым воодушевлением. У него был заготовлен аргумент для подобных ситуаций, и он не раз уже прибегал к его помощи. Так часто, что Магнус, наверное, мог бы проговорить его вместе с ним слово в слово. Он набрал воздуха, чтобы его озвучить, одновременно пытаясь приподняться повыше на кровати, чтобы чувствовать себя чуть более уверенно во время разговора, но все, что ему удалось издать, — это довольно жалобный стон, сорвавшийся, когда ребра и предплечье запротестовали против подобных действий.</p>
<p>Кот аккуратно перекочевал в изножье кровати, и Магнус тут же оказался рядом. Щелчок пальцев и над наиболее серьезными повреждениями разлилось синее свечение, готовое обследовать и лечить там, где потребуется. Свободной рукой Магнус обнял его лицо, недовольно цокая и бормоча что-то, подозрительно напоминающее возмущенную тираду про упрямых сумеречных охотников, являющихся проклятьем его жизни.</p>
<p>Алек ответил на прикосновение, притянув ближе пытающуюся исцелить его руку, зная, что Магнус не станет сопротивляться из страха потревожить раны.<br/>— Я в порядке, — произнес он. — Просто нужно еще около часа на исцеление.</p>
<p>— Чтобы ты мог вернуться и снова вести себя безрассудно?</p>
<p>— Возможно, — охотно согласился Алек, чем заработал ожидаемый смешок.</p>
<p>— Александр… — последовал предсказуемый вздох.</p>
<p>— Останешься со мной? — спросил он, абсолютно уверенный в том, что ему не откажут.</p>
<p>Магнус завозился, устраиваясь рядом, ласково хватаясь за все, до чего мог дотянуться. Несколько синих щупалец все еще парило над ним, теплое покалывание магии выискивало и успокаивало каждую крупинку боли, что удавалось найти, но Алек не стал протестовать. Вместо этого засмотрелся, как слетели маскировочные чары и столь любимые им многоцветные глаза заглянули в его собственные. И в их привычном сиянии он нашел столько же покоя, сколько в произнесенном тихим голосом обещании:<br/>— Всегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>